From Dusk till Dawn
by imaginachun
Summary: 7th/Dia adalah demon, makhluk yang paling tabu untuk berhubungan dengan bangsaku. Tapi aku terjerat pesonanya, dan tak lama kami saling jatuh cinta. Namun takdir tidak berpihak pada kami, bahkan setelah banyak senja hingga malam yang kami lalui./GS!YunJae/Charas-death/Read and review? Thanks!


Bunyi lonceng yang bergoyang membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari konter yang ia lap. Lima orang siswa SMA yang selalu datang ke cafe-nya; Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Empat dari mereka memasang tampang yang suram, hanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat tenang seperti biasa.

"Oi, _brats_. Ada apa dengan wajah murung itu?"

Kelimanya mendudukkan diri di meja bar tepat di hadapan Changmin. Sehun langsung merebahkan kepalanya di meja, dan mengerang,

"Tadi siang kami ada ujian, hyung," jawab Kyungsoo tenang. "Dan empat orang bodoh ini benar-benar menghancurkan nilai mereka."

Teriakan protes terdengar dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Namun satu lirikan dari Kyungsoo, dan mereka langsung diam.

Changmin tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka. "Ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Kelimanya menyebutkan pesanan mereka, dan Changmin hilang untuk menyiapkan minuman mereka. Pria tinggi itu muncul lagi sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, membawa lima gelas minuman yang berbeda dan lima piring _strawberry cheesecake_.

"Hyung," Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Kami tidak memesan dessert."

"Tenang saja, itu gratis. Anggap saja sebagai penghibur untuk kalian."

Empat pemuda lain langsung menyerbu _strawberry cheesecake_ itu, dan mengerang keenakan ketika rasa dari kue itu menyapa lidah mereka.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Hyung," puji Sehun sambil menjilati sendoknya. "Kue ini benar-benar lezat!"

Changmin tertawa. "Habiskanlah, jika kurang jangan segan-segan untuk minta tambah."

Setelah lima belas piring kosong berserakan di meja itu, Changmin memandang lima pemuda di hadapannya dengan penuh humor di matanya. Lima-limanya sudah bersandar dengan penuh pada kursi bar, tampak kekenyangan.

"Kalian tidak pulang?"

"Hyung mengusir kami?" sela Jongin, ia benar-benar kenyang, dan merasa tidak bisa berdiri dari kursinya. "Nanti saja, aku yakin yang lain juga tidak sanggup berdiri."

Mereka kemudian hening, Changmin masih sibuk membersihkan konter makanan juga piring-piring kotor pemuda di depannya. Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk menutup cafe ini lebih awal, namun ia tidak bisa mengusir lima pemuda langganannya ini begitu saja.

"Kalian ingin mendengarkan sebuah cerita?" tanya Changmin. Anggukan antusias menjawab pertanyaannya. Pria tinggi ini tertawa kecil, berjalan menuju pintu untuk membalik tanda 'Buka' menjadi 'Tutup', dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan kelima pemuda itu.

"Nah, pada suatu hari..."

* * *

 **From Dusk till Dawn.**

 **Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Leeteuk, Shim Changmin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun.**

 **Warning : GS, _Chara-death_ , beberapa referensi dari Harry Potter, _odd,_ _tulisan dalam italic adalah narasi_.**

 **All belongs to God. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

.

 _Imaginachun © 2015._

 _._

* * *

 _Alkisah beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, di sebuah negeri yang tidak terlacak dalam sejarah, terdapat sebuah kerajaan besar, bernama Kerajaan Lux, yang dihuni oleh berbagai jenis makhluk hidup. Kerajaan ini secara turun-temurun dipimpin oleh manusia berdarah penyihir, yang menggunakan sihirnya untuk menjaga keamaan dan ketentraman negeri itu. Seluruh penduduk sangat menghormati Raja dan Ratu mereka, dan ketika kisah ini terjadi, kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh Raja keturunan kedua belas._

 _Sang Raja dan Ratu hanya dikaruniai seorang putri, karena sang Ratu mengalami komplikasi yang mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa lagi mengandung setelah Sang Putri lahir. Sudah berbagai tabib serta ahli ramuan dipanggil untuk menyembuhkan sang Ratu, namun tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Akhirnya, sang Raja dan Ratu pun ikhlas dan untuk pertama kalinya, menobatkan seorang putri untuk menjadi pemimpin kerajaan itu._

 _Sang Putri tumbuh menjadi wanita yang menawan. Dengan kecantikan dari ibunya, serta wibawa serta kharisma yang diturunkan dari Raja, ia menjadi sosok yang dihormati oleh rakyatnya. Meskipun dahulu banyak tetua yang menentang pengesahan Sang Putri menjadi calon pemimpin kerajaan, lambat laun mereka berubah pikiran saat melihat perkembangan Sang Putri._

 _Sang Putri sangatlah cantik; dengan rambutnya yang hitam sepinggang, terkadang hanya digerai, terkadang di sanggul—sesuai aktifitas Sang Putri—kulit putih yang bersinar, bola mata yang selalu berbinar, serta bibir merah yang selalu menyebar senyum. Di usia Sang Putri yang ke enam belas tahun, Raja sudah mendapat lebih dari sepuluh lamaran dari pangeran-pangeran berbagai kerajaan lain._

 _Sang Putri memiliki sihir yang unik. Ia bisa menyembuhkan, memurnikan sesuatu hanya dengan menyentuh benda atau orang tersebut. Ia sudah beberapa kali menyembuhkan rakyatnya yang terkena kutukan, bahkan menyembuhkan peri yang membatu karena sihir jahat. Kekuatan Sang Putri ini membuat Raja dan Ratu khawatir, takut jika anak satu-satunya menjadi incaran dari musuh mereka._

 _Ya, karena dimana ada kebaikan, disitu pula ada sebuah kejahatan._

 _Demon adalah musuh kerajaan mereka yang paling kuat. Demon memiliki rupa yang sama dengan manusia, hanya saja mata mereka akan berubah warna jika mereka terbalut napsu. Bangsa Demon juga memiliki rupa yang menawan, dan hal ini sering menjadi penyebab banyak rakyat yang terjebak akan pesona Demon, terperangkap dan terbunuh oleh Demon._

 _Demon memiliki umur yang sangat panjang, namun hal itu tidak datang secara alami. Demon harus menyerap jiwa suci manusia untuk bisa memperpanjang usia mereka. Dan kala ini, Raja Solomon adalah pemimpin yang ke tujuh semenjak kerajaan Demon berdiri._

 _Raja Solomon memiliki beberapa keturunan, namun hanya ada satu yang ia akui. Seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, diketahui sebagai Pangeran Siwon. Pangeran Siwon adalah sosok yang keji; ia tidak akan segan-segan menghabiskan nyawa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan._

 _Salah satunya adalah Sang Putri._

 _Semenjak Pangeran Siwon melihat Sang Putri secara sekilas dalam sebuah peperangan, kilat matanya berubah menjadi merah—menandakan napsunya saat melihat Sang Putri sangatlah tinggi. Ia ingin menyimpan Sang Putri untuk ia seorang, namun jalannya selalu digagalkan, karena semenjak peperangan kecil tersebut, Sang Putri dikawal oleh seorang fairy dan pengawal terkuat Kerajaan Lux, Sang Fairy dan Sang Pengawal._

 _Dua makhluk tersebut bukanlah manusia; Sang Fairy merupakan fairy yangsangat kuat, menguasai keempat elemen dan juga sangat lihai. Sang Pengawal adalah ahli pedang, dan bisa mengalirkan sihir dari ujung pedangnya._

 _Mereka berdua sudah berkali-kali menumbangkan pasukan Pangeran Siwon yang ingin menculik Sang Putri._

 _Dan meskipun sudah banyak kejadian yang membahayakan nyawanya, Sang Putri tetap tidak mau dikekang. Ia berusaha membujuk Raja dan Ratu agar bisa dibebaskan untuk bermain di hutan—tempat favoritnya—hanya dengan Sang Fairy dan Sang Pengawal tanpa ada pengawal tambahan. Sang Fairy dan Sang Pengawal, menurut Sang Putri, sudah cukup kuat untuk menjaganya meskipun dua sosok itu sering bertengkar._

"Putri, sudah hampir malam. Kita harus segera kembali ke kastil," ujar Heechul. Fairy beraura merah ini melayang mengelilingi Sang Putri yang asik bermain dengan kurcaci penjaga hutan. Rambutnya yang disanggul sudah mulai kusut, dengan beberapa helai jatuh membingkai wajahnya. Sang Putri tidak terlalu mendengarkan Heechul, masih asik menyipratkan lumpur pada kurcaci-kurcaci yang tertawa karena tingkah Putri mereka.

"Tuan Putri!" seru Heechul. Sang Putri akhirnya menoleh pada Heechul, menyengir lebar saat melihat fairy itu sudah memandangnya dengan tajam. Heechul mengayunkan tangannya ringan, menciptakan air yang lembut untuk menghapus noda pada wajah Sang Putri. Heechul menoleh pada Leeteuk yang melihat mereka berdua sembari bersandar di pohon, pedangnya tergeletak manis di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Leeteuk, bantu aku untuk membawa Tuan Putri ini pulang!"

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng, masih heran dengan tabiat Heechul yang tampaknya tidak belajar dari pengalaman. "Sudahlah, Heechul. Tuan Putri akan pulang jika ia ingin pulang," ujarnya ringan, sukses membuat Heechul menggeram.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Sang Putri tertawa. "Aku akan membersihkan badan dulu di tepian sungai—tidak, kau tidak usah mengikutiku, Heechul. Sungai itu sangat dekat dan aku sudah terbiasa di sana. Lagipula para mermaid pasti menjagaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

Meski keberatan, Heechul mengangguk dan membiarkan Sang Putri berjalan sedikit menjauh ke arah hutan, tepat sebuah sungai jernih berada. Sang Putri hanya sesekali membersihkan dirinya disana, biasanya ia hanya mengandalkan elemen air Heechul untuk membersihkan diri.

 _Maka Sang Putri berjalan kearah sungai itu. Sebuah sungai yang indah, dengan air yang jernih dan kunang-kunang yang menari di permukaan sungai itu. Sang Putri sangat menyukainya; meskipun sedikit was-was karena hari sudah mulai gelap, ia mencoba santai dengan duduk di salah satu batu besar di tepi sungai itu dan mulai membersihkan noda lumpur yang merekat di badannya._

 _Sebuah suara membuat Sang Putri menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia tersentak saat melihat dua bola mata berwarna coklat, namun langsung berdiri saat sadar bahwa bola mata itu dimiliki oleh seekor serigala besar, dengan bulu hitam yang membalut tubuhnya._

 _Namun Sang Putri tahu bahwa serigala itu tidak berbahaya. Serigala itu tampak letih, dan sepertinya hanya datang untuk mengambil minum. Saat serigala itu makin dekat, Sang Putri bisa mencium bau darah dari arah serigala itu._

"Astaga, kau terluka," gumam Sang Putri. Ia mencoba mendekati serigala itu—yang pada awalnya mencoba menjauh dari Sang Putri. Namun serigala itu akhirnya mendekat saat melihat cahaya putih dari tangan Sang Putri, dan merebahkan diri di hadapan Sang Putri.

Sang Putri meletakkan tangannya pada tubuh serigala yang terluka. Sebuah cabikan besar di badan serigala itu. Bulunya yang hitam tampak lembek dan lengket akibat darahnya. Sang Putri mengelus-elus kepala serigala itu ketika sang serigala merintih kesakitan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian yang luka dengan fokus, mencoba menyembuhkan sebaganyak mungkin luka yang ada di tubuh sang serigala.

Ketika Sang Putri selesai, ia melihat mata serigala itu berubah menjadi coklat. Serigala itu bangkit, dan hormat pada Sang Putri. Dan saat itulah Sang Putri sadar bahwa serigala di depannya bukanlah serigala biasa.

"Oh Tuhan, kau seorang _animagus_ ," gumamnya. _Animagus_ adalah salah satu makhluk yang mulai langka di Kerajaan Lux. Mereka bisa diidentifikasi dengan sebuah tanda unik di kepala mereka. Sang Putri bangkit, dan mengelus telinga serigala itu. "Perlihatkan wujud aslimu," titahnya.

 _Sang Putri tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal ini. Pada awalnya ia mengira sosok serigala itu adalah bentuk animagus dari seorang wanita—karena pada umumnya, di Kerajaan Lux para animagus adalah wanita. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok animagus yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang manusia di depannya, adalah seorang pria yang tampan._

 _Pria itu hanya menggunakan celana berwarna coklat yang sudah ternoda dengan darah. Pada dadanya terlintang sebuah luka yang masih memerah—luka yang tadi baru saja disembuhkan oleh Sang Putri._

 _Pria itu tampan, dan sangat tinggi. Meskipun sumber cahaya malam ini hanyalah bulan purnama, namun Sang Putri dapat melihat bahwa pria ini memiliki kulit berwarna coklat nan eksotis. Rambutnya juga berbiaskan warna coklat, sangat berbeda dari warna bulunya ketika bertransformasi menjadi serigala. Pria itu memiliki bibir yang tipis, hidung yang mancung, dan mata yang sipit—dan melihat dalam ke arah Sang Putri._

"Aku tidak pernah melihat sesosok _animagus_ pria sebelumnya," gumam Sang Putri takjub. Pria itu hanya tersenyum. "Darimana kau berasal?"

"Aku adalah pengembara, Tuan Putri," suara berat milik pria itu menggema di keheningan malam. "Seorang pengembara yang tidak mengingat asalnya."

Sang Putri masih menatap takjub sosok pria itu. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke luka yang dimiliki oleh sang pria, dan panik saat melihat darah mulai keluar lagi dari luka itu.

"Oh, tidak," gumamnya. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah animagus dan hanya menggunakan sihir untuk menyembuhkan hewan. Sebentar, biar aku—"

Tangan pria itu menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sang Putri. Tangannya hangat, dan hanya dengan sentuhan itu Sang Putri merasa darahnya terpompa dengan cepat. Tatapan yang diberikan pria itu sulit dibaca, namun Sang Putri yakin bahwa ia _tenggelam_ dalam kelamnya bola mata itu.

"Tidak usah, Tuan Putri," ujar pria itu sambil melepaskan tangan Sang Putri. "Luka ini akan sembuh dengan cepat."

 _Sang Putri hanya diam, mendadak gugup saat menyadari bahwa pria itu masih memandangnya. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa mendengar suara Sang Fairy. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk membuat Sang Fairy dan Sang Pengawal panik. Tapi ia belum mau meninggalkan tempat ini._

"Maaf jika aku kurang sopan, tetapi, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?" tanya Sang Putri pelan, _malu._

"Yunho. Namaku Yunho, Tuan Putri."

Sepertinya sang pria merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain mereka, sehingga ia beringsut ke dalam hutan, ke tempat yang lebih gelap. Sang Putri menoleh ke belakang, dapat melihat aura merah yang dimiliki Heechul. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yunho, mendapati pria itu sedang menatapnya juga.

"Aku harus pergi," ujar Sang Putri. Ia langsung meninggalkan Yunho, namun berhenti lagi saat mendengar pria itu memanggilnya.

 _Sang Putri mengerti tatapan Sang Pria waktu itu. Dan ia merasa gembira saat Sang Pria, untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu, tersenyum_.

"Jaejoong. Namaku Jaejoong."

 _Sang Putri dan Sang Pria terus bertemu malam-malam selanjutnya. Kadang mereka berdua hanya duduk di tepian sungai sambil menyaksikan tarian para kunang-kunang, terkadang mereka berbicara tentang semua hal; dari senja hingga fajar tiba. Para mermaid menyukai Sang Pria, karena Sang Pria sangat menghormati mereka; mermaid adalah makhluk yang gila hormat, dan jika kau bisa menghormati mereka, maka kau bisa mendekati mereka. Para peri hutan juga membantu mereka berdua. Salah satu dari peri hutan akan menampakkan diri dimana Sang Putri bermain dengan kurcaci—dikawal dengan Sang Fairy dan Sang Pengawal—kemudian akan membawa Sang Putri ke tempat Sang Pria berada. Sang Fairy dan Sang Pengawal tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh, namun mereka tidak mau terlalu ikut campur. Sang Putri sangat benci jika urusannya dicampur tangani oleh orang lain._

 _Lambat laun hubungan mereka berubah. Dimulai dari sekedar genggaman tangan, hingga pelukan hangat yang Sang Pria berikan jika Sang Putri mulai kedinginan. Kedekatan mereka membuat Sang Putri bahagia; ia bisa merasakan dirinya menghangat hanya dengan melihat sosok Sang Pria, atau merasa seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya ketika Sang Pria hanya melihat atau bahkan menggenggam tangannya._

 _Dan suatu malam di bulan November, ketika semilir angin mulai makin dingin, keduanya memutuskan untuk menghangatkan diri di sebuah gubuk tua di hutan itu._

 _Malam yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh keduanya. Sang Putri tampak sangat terlarut dalam napsu sehingga tidak memperhatikan Sang Pria yang berada di atasnya—bahkan tidak memperhatikan bagaimana mata Sang Pria berubah menjadi merah saat mereka bersatu._

 _Namun tiga hari kemudian, setelah malam itu, Sang Putri terduduk di kamarnya. Termenung saat kejadian malam itu kembali terlintas di benaknya, serta warna mata Sang Pria yang baru ia sadari saat itu._

"Yunho," ujar Jaejoong lembut saat pria itu datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Malam ini juga dingin, menandakan salju akan segera turun. Jaejoong sudah mulai memakai pakaian hangatnya, sedangkan pria di sampingnya tetap memakai pakaian yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya—sebuah kemeja berwarna krem tipis dan celana panjang berwarna coklat.

"Yunho," ujarnya sekali lagi, kali ini sebuah getaran ketakutan sangat kental di suara itu, membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada kunang-kunang yang menari ke sosok cantik di sampingnya. Jaejoong tampak pucat, dan wanita itu menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

 _Sang Pria terkejut, tentu saja. Setelah lebih dari dua bulan mereka mengabiskan malam bersana, dan baru saja tiga hari yang lalu mereka menghangatkan diri dengan satu sama lain, pertanyaan itu tampaknya sangat terlambat untuk dituturkan. Namun Sang Pria paham; Sang Putri adalah satu-satunya penerus Kerajaan Lux. Ia diincar oleh semua musuh kerajaan itu, dan jarang mendapatkan teman. Kehadiran Sang Pria benar-benar berarti bagi wanita ini sehingga membuat ia lupa akan eksistensi makhluk lain yang serupa dengan dirinya, hanya saja memiliki darah lain di tubuh pria itu._

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Yunho, namun Jaejoong bisa mengerti sepenuhnya. Yunho adalah _Demon._ Seorang _demon_ yang ia tiduri tiga malam yang lalu.

Napas Jaejoong tercekat. Dari segala hal yang ada di dunia, mengapa harus Yunho?

Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam, Yunho memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang masa lalunya; masa lalu yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Ibuku adalah salah satu penduduk Kerajaan Lux. Ia seorang tabib yang ahli, juga seorang animagus terkuat di kelompoknya. Ibu sangat kuat, sehingga banyak yang mengincarnya."

"Salah satunya adalah Raja Solomon."

 _Sang Putri berlari meninggalkan Sang Demon, ketakutan benar-benar mengisi batinnya. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Sang Fairy dan meminta mereka berdua untuk membawanya pulang. Sang Demon adalah salah satu putra Solomon. Dan berhubungan badan dengan Demon adalah hal paling tabu di kerajaan ini. Jika ketahuan—jika ketahuan, maka Sang Putri bisa saja diusir, bahkan lebih parah—dibunuh._

 _Seperti yang terjadi pada ibu Sang Demon._

 _Dua bulan kemudian, Sang Putri terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Sudah beberapa hari ia merasakan pusing dan mual. Mulanya ia mengira hanya masuk angin. Namun gelagat aneh dari Sang Fairy membuatnya takut; fairy itu terkadang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, sebelum mengatakan pada Ratu bahwa Sang Putri sebaiknya diperiksa oleh tabib kerajaan._

 _Kabar yang disampaikan oleh tabib itu sukses membuat dunia Sang Putri hancur._

PLAK!

Raja tidak bisa membendung amarahnya. Satu-satunya putri yang ia miliki, Putri yang akan menggantikannya kelak, Putri yang ia didik dan jaga sedari kecil—melakukan kesalahan terbesar yang ada di negeri ini.

" _Kau berhubungan dengan seorang Demon!_ " suara sang Raja menggelegar. Sang Ratu tidak berani mengganggu, wanita cantik itu hanya menangis dan menangis, masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan. Heechul melayang disisi Sang Ratu, mencoba menenangkannya. Leeteuk berdiri di belakang Sang Raja, siap menghentikan Sang Raja jika ia bertindak kelewatan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sang Putri adalah sosok yang harus ia jaga.

"Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu seperti ini! Mengapa kau bisa-bisanya terperangkap dalam genggaman _demon_ itu?! Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa mereka berbahaya, _kau seharusnya tahu bahwa demon tidak bisa bersama dengan kaum kita!_ "

Jaejoong hanya terduduk di kasurnya, satu tangan memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Sang Raja. Tangan yang lain memegang perutnya yang datar—tidak percaya bahwa ada kehidupan di dalam sana.

"Gugurkan kandunganmu."

"Sayang!"

Jaejoong tersentak, tidak percaya akan titah Sang Raja. Ia masih bisa menerima jika ia diusir dari kerajaan, setidaknya ia bisa bersama dengan Yunho dan membesarkan anak mereka. Namun untuk membunuh sosok yang bahkan belum terbentuk di tubuhnya?

"Ayah..."

Sang Ratu akhirnya berjalan dan memeluk putrinya. Ia memandang Sang Raja dengan bola mata yang penuh akan sorot kekecewaan. Namun Sang Raja tidak bergeming. Tatapan matanya datar dan dingin.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya."

Sang Raja menggeram. Sang Putri benar-benar mewarisi sifatnya—keras kepala. Namun untuk hal ini, Sang Raja tidak bisa hanya diam. Ia harus bertindak, atau ia akan dicap sebagai Raja yang gagal.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan," geramnya. Sang Putri menatap balik Ayahnya dengan pandangan yang kuat—sekuat tekatnya untuk menjaga janinnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, _Yang Mulia._ "

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan darah demon mengalir dalam keturunanku!_ " seru Sang Raja. "Bawa _wanita_ itu ke penjara bawah tanah! Pasung dia sampai ia berubah pikiran!"

 _Jauh dari kerajaan, Sang Demon duduk termenung di atas pohon. Ia memandang kastil besar yang bisa dilihat jelas dari sini, di benaknya berkecamuk segala macam kemungkinan yang ada. Sudah dua bulan semenjak ia terakhir melihat Sang Putri, dan dalam dua bulan itu terjadi keanehan pada dirinya._

 _Sang Demon, yang biasanya membutuhkan jiwa yang suci setiap pergantian tahun untuk menambah usianya, tahun ini malah tidak memiliki napsu untuk memburu jiwa suci itu. Ia biasanya akan menculik anak-anak pada festival tahun baru—karena anak-anak memiliki jiwa yang benar-benar suci—dan akan menghisap jiwa anak itu tepat pada pergantian tahun. Namun tahun ini tidak._

 _Ia bahkan tidak lagi merasakan rasa haus darah ketika bulan purnama, atau keinginan untuk membunuh jika ia merasa murka. Sedikit dari jiwanya terasa... suci._

 _Ia tidak tahu apakah itu efek samping dari berhubungan dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli apa penyebabnya._

 _Namun ia menyukai perubahan itu._

 _Sudah berbulan-bulan semenjak malam itu. Kini sudah memasuki bulan Maret, udara sudah mulai menghangat dan beberapa bunga sudah tampak mekar. Namun Sang Demon belum juga mendapat kabar apapun dari Sang Putri. Wanita itu tidak lagi datang ke pinggiran sungai, dan dua pengawalnya tidak pernah juga menampakkan diri di hutan tempat biasa Sang Putri bermain._

 _Sang Demon mulai merasa takut._

Siang itu ia memberanikan diri untuk berjalan di pasar di daerah Kerajaan Lux. Ini pertam kalinya semenjak tiga ratus tahun dirinya hidup, dan hal ini ia lakukan semata-mata untuk mengetahui kabar tentang keberadaan Jaejoong.

Bar dimana para pengawal biasa menghabiskan waktu luang adalah tujuannya. Yunho menyamarkan dirinya, dengan menggunakan jubah krem—khas pakaian tabib—yang menutupi wajahnya. Kerajaan Lux sangat ketat dalam peraturan, tidak sembarang demon bisa masuk ke wilayah ini. Namun Yunho juga memiliki darah _animagus_ yang lebih kuat daripada darah _demon_ yang ia miliki. Jadi identitasnya sebagai _demon_ tidak akan terlacak dengan mudah.

Yunho memilih untuk duduk di dekat dua orang pengawal yang tampak mabuk, mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Satu jam, dan akhirnya apa yang Yunho cari terucap juga.

" _—penjara bawah tanah—putri—"_

 _"—hamil—"_

 _"—murka—bahkan menyuruh menggugurkan—"_

 _"—tidak pasti—"_

 _"—demon—"_

 _"—dipasung—"_

 _Hal yang didengar Sang Demon sudah cukup untuk membuatnya panik. Pria itu segera keluar dari bar dan berjalan kearah kastil. Ia harus menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan Sang Putri. Dan anaknya._

 _Namun pengawal kerajaan memiliki sensor yang lebih kuat dalam mendeteksi darah_ demon _._

Heechul melayang dengan cepat ke arah bawah tanah. Kabar yang ia dapatkan dari para pengawal membuat jantungnya berdebar keras dengan panik. Leeteuk sudah menghilang entah kemana—mungkin ke arah lapangan dimana eksekusi _demon_ yang tertangkap akan dilakukan. Sangat tabu hukumnya bagi demon untuk masuk ke wilayah Kerajaan Lux. Ini tidak lagi sekedar perselisihan antara dua kerajaan—semenjak kabar bahwa Sang Putri hamil, Sang Raja mengharamkan segala jenis _demon_ untuk masuk ke dalam wilayah kerajaan.

Heechul mengayunkan tangannya, membuat terpaan angin yang kuat untuk menghalau beberapa pengawal yang mencoba mencegah fairy itu untuk menemui Sang Putri. Aura merahnya sangat pekat, menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah dan tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Heechul nyaris menangis melihat sosok Sang Putri yang sudah ia jaga sedari kecil.

Sang Putri tampak pucat—akibat berbulan-bulan tidak terkena sinar matahari. Tubuhnya kurus, sangatlah kurus dan tidak baik untuk seorang wanita yang hamil. Raja benar-benar tidak segan-segan menyiksa darah dagingnya sendiri. Hal ini membuat Heechul geram.

"Putri," panggil Heechul parau. Sang Putri, yang pada awalnya hanya menatap lantai dalam diam, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Heechul. Wajah cantik nan pucat itu tersenyum saat melihat fairy pelindungnya berada di luar sel, melayang dengan aura merah yang pekat.

"Heechul," suara itu bagaikan bisikan, namun di heningnya penjara bawah tanah ini, Heechul bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Heechul mengeluarkan panas dari tangannya, dan membuka jeruji besi yang menahan Sang Putri.

"Maaf aku baru datang sekarang, Tuan Putri. Raja selalu membuatku dan Leeteuk tidak bisa datang menemuimu," Heechul berkata malu, ia merasa tidak pantas sebagai seorang pengawal, karena sudah gagal menjaga Sang Putri.

Namun Sang Putri hanya tersenyum. Dengan segala ketulusan hati yang ia miliki, ia masih tersenyum bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Aku akan membawamu keluar, Tuan Putri," ujar Heechul mantap. " _Pria-_ mu ada di luar, dan akan dieksekusi oleh Sang Raja."

 _Sang Pengawal bukanlah pengawal yang gegabah. Ia sudah hidup ratusan tahun, dan ia sudah menyaksikan banyak eksekusi secara langsung. Dibeberapa kesempatan, ia bahkan yang mengeksekusi terdakwa. Melihat pria di depannya, yang tangannya digantung keatas dan kaki yang dipasung, Sang Pengawal menjadi takut. Ia takut Sang Raja akan mengutusnya untuk mengeksekusi pria di depannya ini._

 _Sang Pengawal tahu pria ini—ada segelintir aura yang familiar mengelilingi pria itu. Aura milik Sang Putri. Sang Pengawal tahu bahwa demon pada pria ini mungkin sudah disucikan sebagian karena hubungan badan yang ia lakukan dengan Sang Putri, namun darah demon milik pria ini masih ada, dan masih bisa terlacak oleh para ksatria besi yang berjaga disekeliling kastil._

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Heechul yang menggendong Sang Putri di punggungnya. Heechul meletakkan Sang Putri di depan pria-nya, dan mengisyaratkan Leeteuk untuk keluar. Dua insan yang terluka ini membutuhkan waktu sendiri.

"Yunho," tangis Jaejoong pecah melihat sosok Yunho yang penuh luka. "Yunho, Yunho, Yunho..."

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum melihat Jaejoong. Perasaan rindu membuncah, dan ia sangat ingin membawa wanita di depannya ini dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Rantai besi yang menahannya sangat kuat, sangat _anti-demon_ karena kekuatannya malah diserap saat ia mencoba untuk meloloskan diri.

"Hey," sapanya, parau. Wajah cantik itu makin dibanjiri air mata. Mata Yunho merambat turun menuju perut Jaejoong yang mulai jelas karena kehamilannya yang memasuki bulan kelima. "Apakah anak kita baik-baik saja, Jae?"

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak memegang wajah Yunho. Wajah tampan yang ia rindukan, wajah tampan yang selalu mengisi malam-malamnya dulu. Ia kecup sebuah luka di bawah mata Yunho, mengalirkan sihirnya agar luka itu tertutup.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu. Maaf aku menghilang. Maafkan aku..." ujar Jaejoong lemah. Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil, bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan, Jaejoong-lah yang meminta maaf.

"Maaf telah menodaimu, Putri. Maaf telah membuat hidupmu menderita."

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat. Tangannya turun ke dada Yunho, tepat dimana jantung pria itu berdetak, menyembuhkan luka lain disana. Yunho hanya diam, memperhatikan wanita cantik di depannya yang menyembuhkan satu per satu luka di badan itu. Namun percuma, setelah luka itu kering, luka itu akan membuka lagi. Cambuk sihir dari ksatria kerajaan benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik.

"Jaejoong, dengarkan aku," Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho kali ini, merasa sangat takut pada apa yang akan ia dengar, karena Jaejoong tahu pasti apa yang akan Yunho katakan.

"Aku ingin kau keluar sekarang. Kau sudah mendapatkan siksaan yang cukup selama ini, Tuan Putri. Keluar, tinggalkan aku. Lakukan apa yang Sang Raja titahkan, lupakan aku, hiduplah dengan bahagia seperti dahulu."

 _Seperti sebelum kau bertemu denganku._

"Aku hanyalah dosa yang ada dihidupmu, Tuan Putri. Aku sadar aku tidak pantas bersanding dan bersama denganmu, yang memiliki jiwa dari leluhur yang suci; tidak sepertiku yang penuh noda ini."

Dan tangisan Sang Putri pun pecah. Ia memeluk Yunho dengan erat, merasakan kehangatan pria ini yang mungkin, untuk terakhir kalinya. Jaejoong merasakan aura Heechul yang mendekat, pertanda bahwa waktu mereka telah habis. Ia angkat kepalanya, dan menatap lurus ke mata Yunho. Di luar, Heechul dan Leeteuk sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

 _"Aku mencintaimu_. _"_

Jaejoong membiarkan Heechul dan Leeteuk membawanya pergi meninggalkan Yunho, meninggalkan pria yang ia cintai, meskipun hatinya terasa sangat berat. Wajah pria itu tampak lebih bersinar, dan matanya... _matanya memandang dengan penuh cinta._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan Putri."_

 _Eksekusi akan dilakukan sepuluh menit lagi. Sang Fairy dan Sang Pengawal mencoba untuk mengembalikan Sang Putri ke selnya, namun Sang Putri menolak. Ia ingin melihat wajah pria yang ia cintai sekali lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _Sang Raja tampak murka saat Demon yang akan dieksekusi ini diam dan tak melawan. Sang Raja melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana aura keperakan yang dimiliki oleh putrinya mengelilingi tubuh Demon ini. Sudah jelas dan pasti, bahwa Demon inilah yang telah menodai Sang Putri._

 _Kini Demon itu berada di tengah-tengah lapangan eksekusi, disaksikan oleh seluruh rakyat Kerajaan Lux yang tidak tahu apa-apa—mereka hanya menyangka eksekusi ini karena ada seorang demon yang masuk tanpa izin, tidak mengira bahwa masalahnya lebih besar daripada itu. Kabar kehamilan Sang Putri memang sangat dirahasiakan._

 _Jauh di belakang sana, Sang Fairy dan Sang Pengawal memegangi Sang Putri yang sudah tampak lemas, tidak berdaya, karena sudah menangis berjam-jam lamanya. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, dan ia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri. Namun menolak untuk kembali ke dalam._

 _Algojo sudah menyiapkan pedangnya; sebuah pedang khusus yang bisa membunuh demon. Sebuah pedang yang sangat kuat, dan bisa membunuh makhluk apapun, terutama demon._

 _Sang algojo menancapkan pedang itu tepat di jantung Sang Demon, saat Sang Raja menganggukkan kepalanya._

"Yunho!"

Teriakan Jaejoong, serta sebuah cahaya putih membuat semua yang menyaksikan kaget. Heechul dan Leeteuk terdiam saat sadar sosok yang mereka pegangi semenjak tadi sudah hilang. Sosok itu bergerak jauh, dengan sihir yang ia gunakan, untuk merengkuh demon yang dieksekusi.

Pedang itu menembus jantung dua orang insan yang berpelukan.

Raja tampak pucat, dan Ratu sudah berteriak histeris. Dua sosok itu dilingkupi sebuah sinar putih, sihir terkuat dari Jaejoong yang menjaga mereka berdua dari dunia luar. Namun pedang itu meneteskan darah diujungnyal; dua buah darah yang tidak menyatu. Darah berwarna hitam pekat milik Yunho, dan darah berwarna merah terang milik Jaejoong.

"Tuan Putri..." bisik Sang Raja parau. Ia melihat mata putrinya sudah sayu. Sudah tidak bernyawa, begitu juga dengan sang demon. Keduanya telah pergi, bersama. Atas titahnya sebagai seorang Raja. _Ia membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri._

Ketika cahaya putih yang mengelilingi dua orang itu hilang, Sang Raja bisa melihat dengan jelas—

—badan Sang Putri telah kembali seperti semula. Janin yang ada di tubuhnya hilang.

Tangisan Sang Ratu merupakan hal yang terdengar jelas oleh Sang Raja.

* * *

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak yang dikandung Sang Putri?"

Minuman yang dipesan Baekhyun sudah hampir habis, namun pemuda itu masih menggigiti pipetnya dengan mata penuh ketertarikan menatap Changmin. Ini adalah kisah yang bagus—walaupun menyedihkan. Pemuda itu mendelik saat mendengar isak tangis dari beberapa temannya yang lain.

Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sang Putri menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengirim janinnya entah kemana, yang penting selamat. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Sang Putri mengirim janin itu ke tubuh Sang Fairy, namun tidak ada kejelasan pasti."

"Kerajaan Lux? Pastinya Kerajaan Lux sedikit goyang, kan. Satu-satunya penerus kerajaan itu mati atas titah Sang Raja sendiri," ujar Chanyeol.

"Ah, ada yang bilang Raja menjadi gila karena hal itu, dan Ratu menolak untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Pada akhirnya Sang Ratu bunuh diri, dan Sang Raja menyusul tidak lama setelahnya. Kerajaan itu kemudian dipimpin oleh Sang Pengawal untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum akhirnya Sang Pengawal dan Sang Fairy meninggalkan kerajaan itu dan membiarkan kerajaan itu hancur."

"Kejam sekali," desah Baekhyun. Namun ia sangat mengerti; Sang Fairy dan Sang Pengawal adalah sosok yang selalu berada di sisi Sang Putri. Kehilangan Sang Putri—apalagi karena Sang Raja—merupakan pukulan telak bagi dua penjaga tersebut.

"Nah," Changmin menepuk tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian siswa-siswa SMA di hadapannya. "Malam sudah lumayan larut, kalian harus pulang, dan aku harus menutup cafe ini. _Now, shoo, brats._ "

Teriakan dan erangan protes dapat terdengar, namun Changmin hanya tertawa dan menerima uang bayaran dari siswa-siswa ini. Baekhyun bahkan memberinya tips—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu—karena cerita bagusnya. Setelah cafe itu benar-benar sepi, Changmin melepaskan apronnya, dan menutup cafe ini.

Malam ini, ada sebuah tempat yang harus ia tuju.

.

.

.

Sebuah bukit yang sangat jauh dari pusat Kota Seoul. Sebuah bukit yang dihuni oleh berbagai macam makhluk. Ada sebuah sungai di bukit itu. Sungai yang sangat jernih, dengan kunang-kunang menari di permukaannya.

Disitulah Changmin berada sekarang. Di hadapan dua buah nisan yang berada di tepian sungai itu. Dua buah nisan yang sudah berusia lebih dari ribuan tahun.

"Hai, Jae-umma, Yunho-appa."

 **End.**

* * *

 ** _Lux = light; cahaya._**

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Review? :3

 **28/07/15**

 **17:21**

 _ **imaginachun**_


End file.
